Mother
by Flyingamon
Summary: Brigitta tells stories, Louisa writes them down
1. Louisa seeks for adventure

Louisa wandered trough the large house she was living in together with her 4 sisters and 2 brothers. Their parents were off on a honeymoon so there was only Uncle Max and Frau Schmidt, the housekeeper to look after the children. Louisa did not want to bump into her uncle as he only wanted her and her siblings to sing. The children all liked singing though but when their mother wasn't around it just wasn't the same. Louisa went upstairs to see if one of her siblings was doing anything interesting as she was bored as hell.  
  
She looked into Liesl's room, her eldest sister. Liesl was sitting on her bed together with Gretl, the youngest kid, playing cards. Louisa didn't like card plays at all, she rather wanted to do something more exciting. Than she saw Kurt, her youngest brother, carrying a ball under his arm.  
  
Louisa: Hi little brother, seems like you are going to play a ball game.  
  
Kurt: Indeed I am. I just want revenge for that horrible defeat yesterday. I'm really anxious to beat Friedrich today.  
  
Louisa: Sounds like I can't be part of the game .  
  
Kurt: Well we can always use a referee .  
  
Louisa: No thank you. I think I'm gonna seek for Brigitta. Maybe she's doing something interesting.  
  
Kurt: Interesting? Brigitta? In your dreams maybe. She is probably just studying or reading again. She will surely become a dull school teacher.  
  
Louisa: You're just jealous, Kurt. Brigitta is clever yes but she's not boring. Did you forger how many nice stories she has in her head?  
  
Kurt: That's true. I always wonder where she gets it from. The books she reads might not be that boring at all.  
  
Louisa: Brigitta doesn't need books to make up a story. Her imagination is just so big. She surprises me every time.  
  
Kurt: Well I'm off now. Friedrich is waiting for me.  
  
Louisa: Have fun, little brother.  
  
Louisa walked into her room, well actually she shared the room with Brigitta. Brigitta was there laying on her bed, her head dug into a book and a pen in her mouth. 


	2. Louisa finds Brigitta

Louisa: I knew you would be here, dear sister. Covered in a book again. What are you reading this time?  
  
Brigitta looked up from her book and put it down on the bed. She sighed. I'm not reading at all. It's just a note book. I just wanted to write some things down but .  
  
Louisa: But what?  
  
Brigitta: I just can't find the right words . maybe that's because I miss Fraulein Maria, I mean our mother.  
  
Louisa sat down next to Brigitta and looked at the empty pages in Brigitta's book. I suppose you are trying to write something about mother.  
  
Brigitta: Yes I am but I just don't know where to start.  
  
Louisa: Telling you to start from the beginning would not help you any further, I guess. Maybe you should not let your brain work too much this time.  
  
Brigitta: What do you mean Louisa?  
  
Louisa: Well I never. I never thought I could learn my clever sister anything.  
  
Brigitta: Oh please, Louisa. You must tell me what I should do.  
  
Louisa: Thinking you do with your brains. Loving someone you do with your heart. When you want to talk about someone you love you should let your heart do the talking.  
  
Brigitta: You're amazing, Louisa. I'm so happy to have you as my big sister. Even when I would be the smartest girl in the world I wouldn't know what to do without you.  
  
Brigitta hugged her sister.  
  
Louisa: That's what big sisters are for .  
  
Louisa couldn't believe she had just given her 3 years younger sister the idea how to start her story.  
  
Brigitta: I should write what I feel, oh can I ever thank you, Louisa.  
  
Louisa: Well you don't have to thank me, Brigitta. I'm glad I could help you out. After all you're my sister and dearest friend. You have helped me on numerous occasions too.  
  
Brigitta: I just want to thank you. Ask me anything.  
  
Louisa: Well if you insist. Let me do the writing .  
  
Brigitta: I beg your pardon?  
  
Louisa: No I don't want to write your story, I just want to listen to your heart and write down all those words. But I would understand if you rather write it down yourself, maybe it's too personal.  
  
Brigitta: Everyone has secrets but I know I can tell you everything. You are so understandable, would never make fun out of me. I can trust you with my life. I'll accept the offer. 


	3. Brigitta opens up her heart

Louisa grabbed Brigitta's book and pen being ready to write everything Briggita would dictate her.  
  
Louisa: Just give me enough time to write everything down.  
  
And Brigitta starts her story:  
  
Although it happened not that long ago, it really feels like a lifetime. When mother had passed away way too soon, it felt like everything was taken away from me. It really made no sense at all. Mother had always been so strong and healthy. Whenever we were in trouble or felt sad, she was there to ease the pain. She was always so happy even when skies were grey.  
  
Once I asked mother 'What is the most precious thing in this house?' Mother said she not just one precious thing but seven wonders, seven wonders she wouldn't trade for all the richdom in the world! Whenever mother was home, there was joy, the house was filled with music. Her voice was so warm and comforting, that I never needed to be scared. Dit it all seem to good to be true? Was it meant to be a fairy tale that wouldn't last forever?  
  
People say I notice everything but unfortunately that doesn't mean I can look into the future. It was fate that stroke and it stroke hard. Nobody can foresee it and nobody can prevent it from happening even not the one with the strongest heart. Scarlet fever was the virus that got us all but all of us survived it thank(s to mother's good cares. She was the best doctor we could have imagined. But the impossible happened and the virus caught our mother. I don't remember mother had ever been sick before. Seeing her lying all exhausted in bed not even strong enough to drink a glass of water by herself was heartbreaking.  
  
I just wanted to do everything to bring her back but what could a little girl like me do? Even with all the wisdom in the world I wouldn't have been able to save her. I cried almost every night because I knew she would soon leave us forever although my heart would never want to accept this. Still I prayed to God for a miracle to happen.  
  
I will never forget that night when mother called us all in her room one by one. I was patiently waiting for my turn when Friedrich came out, tears just flowing like waterfalls down his cheeks. Never did I saw my big brother like that before nor has he been like that after that sad event. While Friedrich was comforted by my sisters, I entered mother's room feeling my heart beating like crazy.  
  
There she lay, all pale and skinny. The bright colour on her cheeks was vanished and would never return again. This wasn't the picture I wished to recall but how much I have tried to ban and to forget, it keeps reappearing in my worst dreams even today. Oh I remember very well the things she said to me. 


	4. Mother's words

Mother: Come closer, my child.  
  
I moved over to the right side of the bed. I kneeled down and took my mother's hand. It felt so terribly cold.  
  
Brigitta: Oh mother, I .  
  
The words I wanted to say were stuck in my throat. I wanted to say how much I loved her and how awful I would feel if she was no longer around. All I could was cry .  
  
Mother: You don't need to talk, darling. I know it. I love you too and although I will be with God I will still miss you and your siblings.  
  
I rested my head on her shoulder and whispered Can't you take me with you? I will feel so lonely without you.  
  
Mother: Don't talk like that, Brigitta. You're so young. You are very smart and have a bright future ahead of you. You notice everything. That is a precious gift. Promise me one thing .  
  
Brigitta: Anything mother .  
  
Mother: Promise you will use your gift only for good purposes. There are many people with a special gift but they mostly use it for their own purpose or even worse for bad purposes. Promise you will use your gift to help your siblings, your father and all people who truly deserve your love.  
  
Brigitta: I will, mother, I will .  
  
Mother stroked my hair and continued: I've noticed how much attention you give to Gretl. I've tried to explain her where I'm going but I'm afraid she's too young to understand it right now. Can you tell her when she's old enough to accept the truth?  
  
Brigitta: Of course I will. She's my little sister. And she needs . Tears hindered me finishing my sentence.  
  
Mother: . a mother. I know it's not like it should be, Brigitta, but try to be a mother for her as good as you possibly can. Or at least a sister who's there for her.  
  
Brigitta: I will love her with all my heart.  
  
Mother: I shouldn't worry. You will be an amazing mother when you are having children of your own. Now about Louisa .  
  
I looked mother in the eyes and asked: Louisa? What about her?  
  
Mother: She hasn't said goodbye to me yet. I know she's standing outside but she doesn't dare to come in. There isn't much time left, will you please get her Brigitta. I want to have you both on my side. Like a robot who blindly obeyed I stood up and went to the door. I looked back hoping that she would not die while I was gone to catch Louisa.  
  
Mother: Please bring her in darling . 


	5. Friends forever

I opened the door and found my sister just in front of me. She was trembling all over her body. I felt so sorry for her but I didn't know what to do. I wanted to take her in my arms like I used to do when Gretl or Marta felt sad. But I couldn't imagine my big sister would appreciate to be treated like this. But I just wanted to do something and took Louisa by the hand.  
  
Brigitta: Mother wants to see you.  
  
Louisa: I'm afraid, Brigitta. What if she will say that I have been such a bad girl and .  
  
Brigitta: Trust me, she won't. And I'm with you, I will be there too.  
  
I put my arm around around her waist. 'We will go togethe'r.  
  
Louisa looked me in the eyes. She seemed more relieved now. 'Together' she whispered.  
  
Hand in hand we went inside. Louisa's mouth fell open when she saw how bad mother's situation really was. Louisa released my hand and ran to the right side of mother's bed where she kneeled down. She took mother's hand and put it up to her cheek.  
  
Louisa: Oh mother, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for all the troubles I've caused.  
  
Tears were running down her cheeks. In the meanwhile I had moved to the other side of the bed, kneeled down and took mother's other hand.  
  
Mother: There's no need to apology Louisa. I know we didn't agree that often but don't think I love you less. To tell you the truth I was very much like you when I was your age. My mother also had a hard time to deal with it.  
  
Louisa: I will be a good girl from now on mother, I would do anything if you just don't die. I .  
  
Louisa couldn't finish her sentence as she was hindered by tears. Mother caressed Louisa's face and pulled me closer to her.  
  
Mother: Louisa, being rebellious or even disobeying doesn't mean there's less love in your heart. I know how close you are with Brigitta. In many people's eyes you two are the opposite but the perfect example that all difficulties can be overcome.  
  
We both laid our heads on her shoulders.  
  
Mother:: Maybe you don't realize it now but you girls will need each other. Brigitta, take good care of Louisa. Louisa, take good care of Brigitta.  
  
Mother took both our hands and united them.  
  
We looked each other in the eyes and a short silence followed.  
  
'Friends forever' whispered Louisa. 'Friends forever' I replied.  
  
And with those words mother closed her eyes forever. I'm not sure but I think the last I saw of her was a smile. For the first time we could hear the thunder striking hard.  
  
Louisa put down the pen.  
  
Brigitta: Here take my handkerchief. Don't worry, I won't dictate any more now.  
  
Louisa wiped off her tears. 'It's a perfect way to end it. And you know what?'  
  
Brigitta: What?  
  
Louisa: Although this was your own experience, it didn't differ that much with mine.  
  
Louisa hugged her sister and said 'I love you little sister'.  
  
Brigitta: I love you too big sister. Friends forever.  
  
'Friends forever' replied Louisa. 


	6. Mother Maria

Brigitta: You know, Louisa, I still haven't figured out if I can call Fraulein Maria mother.  
  
Louisa: Me neither. I love to call her mother just because she is really a good mother for all of us. Even our tough brother Friedrich loves to be hugged by her. But on the other hand I feel it would be unfair to our real mother.  
  
Brigitta: I feel the same about it. I was so overjoyed when Fraulein Maria was gonna become our new mother. After a few days I started doubting.  
  
Louisa: But calling Fraulein Maria, mother wouldn't mean we forgot about our real mother. I still think a lot about her.  
  
Brigitta: You're right, sister. And after thinking I know mother wouldn't mind if we call Fraulein Maria mother from now on.  
  
Louisa: Brigitta, somehow I suspect you know this because of something you have noticed, isn't it?  
  
Brigitta smiled 'Yes that's true.'  
  
Louisa: Now you have to tell me.  
  
Brigitta: For you I don't have any secrets.  
  
We were all playing in the backyard. I had quite an urgent message to deliver so I ran into the house and did the job. When I wanted to join my siblings again I heard mother and father talking to each other. It wasn't talking like they used to do, it was more like discussing.  
  
Father: Agathe, I can never love another woman but you!  
  
Mother: Georg, never say never. There are quite some men who lost their wives and never remarried again because if they would they thought they were cheating.  
  
Father: What are you talking about, darling? You're so young and healthy. You will be a beautiful granny one day.  
  
Mother: I don't know, Georg. I just have a bad feeling. I just want to say if I would die don't think you shouldn't give your love to another woman.  
  
Father: I've heard enough nonsense now!  
  
Father turned around and noticed I was standing in the door opening.  
  
Father: Brigitta, what are you doing here?  
  
Brigitta: Well I was . I wanted to .  
  
I didn't know what to say. I felt guilty because I wasn't supposed to hear this conversation. Mother came towards me and hugged me.  
  
Mother: It's ok, darling. Can you keep it a secret?  
  
I nodded, couldn't restrain my tears because I wasn't able to ban the thought of losing my mother one day. And yes I kept it a secret until today.  
  
Brigitta: Thinking about it, I'm happy mother said those things to father. I would never want to return to the period when father was single or even worse when he was with the baroness.  
  
Louisa: Hearing this I have to admit it's not a crime to call Fraulein Maria mother.  
  
Brigitta: I think it's the most beautiful way to express our love towards her.  
  
Louisa: You know I never apologized to her.  
  
Brigitta: Apologized? What for?  
  
Louisa: Well, do you remember our first dinner with her when she sat down on the pine cone?  
  
Brigitta: Please don't remind of that, I feel bad thinking about it.  
  
Louisa: I plead guilty for the crime.  
  
Brigitta: No? I always thought it was Friedrich who had put it there.  
  
Louisa: Well for some reason Friedrich withdrew so I forgot for once being a lady and put the pine cone on her chair.  
  
Brigitta: Ok, lady what will be the first thing you're gonna do when our parents are back?  
  
Louisa: Saying how much I love her, telling how sorry I am about that trick and running away very quickly afterwards.  
  
They both laughed.  
  
Brigitta: I don't think she will be angry for that.  
  
Louisa: There's still 1 thing I want to know.  
  
Brigitta: Oh and what's that?  
  
Louisa: Why did Friedrich withdraw?  
  
Brigitta: You can ask him but I doubt he will answer. I know why or at least I hope so.  
  
Louisa: Oh you must tell me.  
  
Brigitta: I will whisper it in your ear, this is something not everyone needs to hear. 


End file.
